


Survival During The Hiatus.

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [31]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 words, Camp Pining Hearts, Drabble, Gen, Oops, a joke fic i wrote back during a previous hiatus to joke with my sister, but i forgot to post it until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Peridot survives during a hiatus of Camp Pining Hearts.





	Survival During The Hiatus.

"-And that's why the Paulette is secretly the Camp Director's Clone theory is definitely going to come true in the next season! Between the charms on Paulette's friendship bracelet and the Camp Director's necklace both being dolphins, and the shattered window, I can't see why anyone doesn't agree!"

“She’s been explaining the theories to me for the last three days,” Lapis stated, voice and face blank.  
“Shouldn’t we stop her?”  
Panic slipped into Lapis’s voice, “Diamonds no! Do you know what she was doing before I managed to get her on this harmless activity, Steven? You don’t want to know!”


End file.
